Four Brothers in the Grotto
by MissUnashamed
Summary: Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer are unsure of what to do on their first night as the elemental guardians. Including some of WeirdHyena (formerly Wolf of Sorrow) and DragonCid's (formerly Rattlesnakedefender) original characters. I did this a while back, but figured that since my next Gargoyles chapter is taking too long, I had ought to share this.


Ignitus waited as the door closed behind him, leaving him to his new duty. He observed the rookery, trying to distract himself from worried thoughts. His father, Infernacus, was now leaving the Dragon Temple to join the counsels in Warfang. Malefor had been quiet for a week, and the population's anxiety was surging. The malicious dragon's army had not waged a siege or terrorized an island and his silence undoubtedly indicated a treacherous scheme of some sort. And now here he was. In this time of peril, the previous guardians bestowed their obligations to the new guardians- simultaneously. They were now free to counsel with the Warfang counsels and elites to stop Malefor.

The circumstances were highly unusual, which rattled Ignitus. A brand new set of guardians being appointed was exceptionally rare. Fortunately, Ignitus knew them each very well, and their mentors had left minimal tasks, allowing them to become accustomed to their new lives. Ignitus strode the perimeter of the rookery, counting the eggs. Only seven remained. "All time low, isn't it?" a deep voiced sounded.  
Ignitus turned to the new Earth Guardian enter. "Terrador, old comrade!" The dragons approached each other and thumped horns. Terrador beamed at his friend.  
"It has finally happened, Ignitus. We're guardians."  
"I know, and yet it's all too surreal to believe." They turned to leave the rookery.  
"Yes. I only wish that this happened under better circumstances. And that we actually had eggs to watch over."  
"But there are eggs. Seven in the rookery, and there is still about a month until hatching."  
"Not in a few hours there won't be. Dragons are going into hiding, taking their eggs. There were thirteen when I got here earlier." They approached the doorway.  
The Grotto was vacant, lights reflecting on the walls, cast by the Pool of Visions. "Unfortunate. However it may be wise to go into seclusion. But what will our duties include with no eggs to guard?"  
"I imagine that for the time being, we guard our home and hone our skills. We may be called to battle soon." Terrador nodded his head to the training hall doorway, indicating his battle armor against the wall. Ignitus thought of his own armor, in storage in the training halls. He looked about, no sign of the other two guardians. "It would seem that I am not the last to arrive." Not a moment later, the sound of a creaking door reached them. Terrador turned back to the doorway. "That should be one of them, or another mother that has come for her eggs." Upon returning to the rookery, they discovered an earth dragoness, come for her three eggs. Waiting behind her was Cyril, the Ice Guardian.  
"Terrador, Ignitus! It's been a while, old chaps!" The three guardians chatted while the dragoness collected her eggs and departed. "Where have you been for the past several weeks?" Ignitus inquired. Cyril gave an exasperated huff, his breath speckled with miniscule snowflakes.  
"Dante's Freezer. Acerbus wanted to be sure that I was ready. He had me train in Munitions Forge for a week and then recover in Dante's. Yesterday we returned. The whole flight back he kept grumbling about the counsels. The churlish old dragon."  
"C'mon, Cyril. Don't speak so scornfully." Terrador implored. "We are all very lucky to have been trained under such excellent mentors."  
"True enough, but I only wish he had treated me with more dignity in training and conversation. The ice dragons have always been exceptionally clever. He knows that."  
"Perhaps he only wishes to teach you humility, Cyril. Something you can afford to learn." Ignitus chuckled at his own wisecrack.  
Cyril snorted voice dripping with sarcasm. "Very amusing, Ignitus." The door creaked again and a fire dragoness and an electricity dragoness emerged. Terrador left to greet them, directing them to their eggs.

Cyril sighed as he looked at the eggs. "Acerbus was right. The dragon race is losing faith in its guardians." Ignitus gave a sad grin, nudging Cyril's wing. "Don't lose hope, friend. We are guardians now. Let us restore their confidence." Cyril's expression lightened slightly. "After all, 'Sunshine only penetrates the lives of those that welcome it'." Cyril chuckled. "A Firethroat motto?" Ignitus smiled, thinking of his parents. A wave of memories came to him; of the nights that his father would have long conversations with him, his mother's affectionate nuzzles, the warm nest from his juvenile years- the guardian blinked abruptly, fighting off the wave of homesickness. "But of course." Ignitus responded. The door creaked again; the dragonesses had left with their eggs. Terrador rejoined the other two.  
"News from Warfang: the first counsel has commenced-" Terrador announced. "Is that so?" Ignitus questioned.  
"There's more. It seems that Volga, Acerbus and Infernacus are absent."  
"Well, my father only just left. But I thought that Acerbus returned yesterday?" Ignitus turned to Cyril.  
"We did. But if Volga isn't there either, then they must be bidding Volteer farewell."  
"Ah, yes. They're related aren't they? Strange to think about, they're nothing alike." Terrador stated.  
"Whom? Acerbus, Volga or Volteer?" Ignitus inquired.  
"All three of them!" Cyril chortled. Ignitus laughed along with him, Terrador allowed an amused grin to cross his snout. The trio proceeded to the Grotto.  
"So," Cyril continued. "When did you two arrive? Hopefully I'm not too late."  
"Not at all. I only just got here moments ago." Ignitus answered, lying down in front of the Pool of Visions. Terrador sat across from him, struggling to suppress a yawn.  
"How early did Klaudious have you arrive? It's after midday."  
"I was here several hours ago, Iggs." Terrador replied groggily. "Klaudious may be elderly, but he rises before the sun itself."  
"Elderly? It's a miracle that he has lived this long." Cyril declared.  
"Quite true. I doubt Klaudious' bones will ever return to the earth at this rate." Terrador uttered in concurrence.  
Ignitus peered into the pool, looking for a passing image. Nothing appeared. Ignitus sighed, knowing that he was too unfocused for a vision. Volteer still hadn't arrived, and deep rumble sounded from across the pool. The Fire Guardian studied his companions, honing in on Terrador. The Earth Guardian sighed with defeat.  
"Alright, I admit it. I'm famished." Terrador rose, his stomach gave another mighty rumble.  
"That may very well be the first time I heard you admit a weakness, Terr." Ignitus chuckled. Terrador strode to the door.  
"Ignitus, is there a chance-"  
"Go hunt, Terrador. Just bring back enough to share. And you don't need to ask me, I'm not in charge." Ignitus insisted.  
"Perhaps for now. You've always been charismatic. I'll bring some back for the rest of you." He called out the doorway.  
"By 'some' I hope you mean more than just bones!" Cyril hollered after him.  
Ignitus rolled his eyes, amused. He sighed and looked into the pool again, clearing his mind. Warfang came into view, a **BLURRY** image of buildings and towers and groups of creatures. Moles were rallying together, whispering amongst themselves as they repaired crumbling buildings. Some scarce cheetahs strolled the streets, looking nervously about. And the remaining dragons moved in groups, hauling sacks of provisions, abandoning the city in search of refuge. Cyril appeared above Ignitus, causing the image to quickly dissolve.  
"You know, if my memory is correct, I do believe that our last race ended in a draw." Cyril stated nonchalantly  
"You never forget a detail." Ignitus picked himself up from the cold **STONE FLOOR**. "And by my recollection, you gave me a slight nudge at one point. I should have won."  
"Are you suggesting that we debate the outcome of that race?"  
"Not at all, I think that you're suggesting a rematch."  
"It's… plausible. After all, we have no eggs to watch. We can expect to be busy for the rest of our callings." A mischievous glint flashed through his frigid eyes.  
"Right then," Ignitus set out for the balcony overlooking the Silver River. "To the canopy of the Ancient Grove and back?"  
"Excellent. The edge, yes?" They entered the doorway to balcony, approaching the edge.  
"Yes. On my count: Three, two… one!"

The dragons leapt from the balcony and stretched their massive wings, catching the chilling air in the flexible membranes. Cyril flapped his wings rapidly against the air, muscles straining against the resistance of the wind current. Ignitus beat his wings at a slower rate, using every movement to increase his distance. Both the dragons flared their nostrils, maximizing air intake and slivers of flame and ice escaping as they exhaled. A couple of sparse trees zoomed by in the landscape beneath them. They were approaching the border of the grove, and Cyril was still in the lead. But as the two made ready for the turn, Cyril rotated his entire frame, while Ignitus pulled in his wings and somersaulted towards the ground. Stretching his wings when he again faced the direction of the dragon temple, he was lifted back into the sky- and ahead of Cyril. "Ah-HA!" he cried, putting distance between him and his opponent. The fire dragon beat his wings more rapidly now, but with equal force and endurance. Cyril put forth his greatest effort, reaching the tip of Ignitus' tail. Time passed by at an accelerated velocity, and the ancient building was growing bigger on the horizon. Ignitus poured every ounce of his vigor into acceleration. Cyril had almost reached Ignitus' forelegs when they pulled in their wings and made a streamline dive for the starting point. Ignitus' muscles and wing membranes tensed from the sharp, cramping pain. His limbs shrieked in protest, but the he emptied the last of efforts into maintaining speed and landed roughly on the stone balcony milliseconds before Cyril. Both panted copiously for several moments, their sides heaving.  
Ignitus finally summoned the energy for speech, and declared to Cyril: "I…win. Fair as the Celestial balance." Cyril managed to give a haughty puff in between breaths. "I will admit… That was a well… -performed maneuver. A Faux Fall is… difficult to execute…in winds of that strength." The ice dragon took a final, deep inhalation and straightened his posture. Ignitus **SCANNED** the horizon; the Celestial Moons starting to peak over the horizon. The creak of a door resonated through the doorway; both dragons snapped their heads towards the sound.  
"Cyril, how long has Terrador been gone?"  
"It couldn't have been more than an hour. Which could only mean-"  
"Ignitus! Cyril! How positively excellent, fantastic and exciting to-"  
"Volteer," Ignitus greeted the Electricity Guardian, peering around the circular entrance. "It's good to see you!"  
"And to you as well, Ignitus! A positively illusory experience thus, far, wouldn't you agree? A great deal of understanding to accumulate, practical knowledge to gain! In fact I was only just researching in the archives, unoccupied for once! When I arrived I noticed that it was vacant and deemed it the wisest pursuit at the moment. And then I heard-"  
"Yes, yes old boy. Same as ever, I see, never bothering to cease your blabbering. We're guardians now, it might be best to restrain yourself on occasion."  
"Then perhaps, Cyril, it would wise to contain your natural sarcasm, impudence and egotism."  
"HA! The noble ice blood in my veins calls for it, allows pride! Ice is order, unlike the erratic nature of electricity!"  
Ignitus stepped calmly between the two feuding dragons, spreading his wings to obstruct their view.  
"BOTH of you please, enough! I will NOT deal with this nonsense for the rest of our years! Now, speaking of our careers, Volteer," He turned to the electricity dragon "is there anymore news from Warfang? Surely Volga and Acerbus mentioned something."

Volteer hung his head. "No news of a hopeful nature, I'm afraid. The sea creatures have grown restless since Aquarius and his race disappeared. There is still mourning for the wind dragons and Aeros. We are the first guardians to go without wind and water counterparts. Crystals are disappearing now, some say because the Celestial powers of nature have been so maladjusted! One race is now extinct, the other in seclusion. And only Malefor holds the wind powers now. And almost half the population have sought concealment, the other half is being urged to volunteer for the inevitable battles ahead." Ignitus lowered his wings in disbelief. He suddenly reared his head and sent a massive spout of firebreath into the air. Nostrils smoking angrily, he murmured, "**SEAR** it all! Malefor's agenda has all but destroyed our traditions, our culture…our lives." He stormed to pool, and sprawled out on the floor, his emotions taking over. "My father believed him, as did I. And now… The future looks grim, indeed."

Volteer advanced to him. "Ignitus, losing hope is admitting defeat and we still have-" It was not Cyril that interrupted him, but the door. The Earth Guardian entered, hauling a carcass half his size behind him. Volteer's focus shifted.  
"Terrador! Wonderful to see you! And I see that you're hunt was successful! That's an absolutely tremendous entosk stag! How you managed to bring it back in that condition is unfathomable, mysterious-"  
"Glad to see that you've joined us Volteer." Terrador welcomed in his baritone voice.  
"I see you haven't bothered to take a bite yet." Ignitus observed, stepping towards the meal. "Only an hour has passed, why didn't you take time to eat?"  
"The herds are being dispersed, other earth dragons are taking the herds to different islands, trying to spread what life sources we have left. I deemed it best to bring back the kill to avoid the commotion."  
"Is that so?" Volteer inquired, surveying the kill, looking for a spot to dig in. "And where do they plan to relocate them?"  
"I was able to talk with the relocation supervisor, he said that many would remain the Valley of Avalar, but herds are being formed in Tall Plains and Dante's Freezer."  
"Transferring them to Dante's doesn't surprise me," Cyril muttered in frustration as he tore at the fur. "They will thrive there with all this fur! Blasted mammals…"

The four dragons began to shred the ungulate's remains, each taking a sizeable chunk for themselves. Terrador immediately began to consume his share, while Volteer nuked his share before digging in. Cyril froze his over before crunching on his meal, while Ignitus released his fire on the morsel until it reached his preference- blackened. The Fire Guardian allowed himself to forget his troubles as he ate, savoring the crisp burnt flavor mingled with the mild tang of the meat.  
"Terrador, how did you manage to bring down a male of this size?" Ignitus asked.  
"Simple enough," Volteer responded. "He's the strongest out of all of us, it wouldn't be a difficult task for him. It is a common earth dragon trait."  
"That's all very complimentary, but any talent that I have developed has been by the wisdom of Klaudious. He trained me well." Terrador added.  
"What did your training consist of? My aunt was very interactive with me." Volteer wanted to know.  
"Not at all like that. Klaudious was already well aged when I first began my training. He preferred a diagnostic method of teaching. He would observe as I practiced, and corrected me when needed."  
"But how did an old dragon like Klaude move the stone, earth targets?" Cyril piped in.  
"He didn't. That was part of my daily training." Terrador simply stated.  
"Ah! So that's where the little earth whelp I knew got his strength!" Ignitus chimed.  
Terrador brushed it off and shred another bite from his share.  
The dragons ate in silence, and once the meal was over, wandered about the Grotto, unsure of what to do with no eggs to guard. Volteer opted to return to the archives, while Cyril decided to take an evening flight. Terrador and Ignitus turned to face each other. Ignitus had a thought suddenly come to him.

"Well, Terrador. The training hall is empty. Do you remember what we used to do in their as whelps?"  
"Yes, in fact I do." Terrador realized Ignitus' intentions and started for the training hall. Ignitus followed and they entered, starting to circle the massive statue.  
"Right then, Terrador. You remember the rules?" Ignitus questioned, sizing his opponent up.  
"Of course. No elemental powers are to be used. Only one-on-one combat. The goal is to subdue the opponent. Nothing more." Terrador proclaimed.  
"Excellent, then let us BEGIN!" Ignitus and Terrador lunged towards each other, Ignitus narrowly missing a swipe issued by Terrador.  
"Used that in the hunt today!" the Earth Guardian declared.  
"Yes, but I will not be your prey!" Ignitus attacked, sending a tail swipe towards Terrador, barely catching him on the withers. Terrador stumbled, not from pain, the strike was only meant to suppress. Terrador responded with by swinging his tail beneath Ignitus' claws. Ignitus collapsed and Terrador charged in for the pin. The Fire Guardian leapt up and parried with a head-butt. The impact rattled both of the dragons, and they pulled away- or attempted to.  
"Ignitus, you can get off now." Terrador iterated, trying not to bite Ignitus' cheek fins. Terrador looked about awkwardly, Ignitus' head pressed against his left eye.  
"I would if you would let go, Terrador." Ignitus stood on his hind legs, unable to withdraw his head from the top of Terrador's. He shifted awkwardly, his horn caught, rendering him helpless in the strange position. Terrador suddenly realized the predicament.  
"Ignitus, is your horn caught under mine?" Terrador tried to gently shake his head.  
"I believe you're right." Ignitus shook his head, the horns making a racket against one another. Terrador tried to back up, an attempt to free them. A failed attempt, Ignitus was drug along still on his hind legs. Ignitus twisted his head, causing them further discomfort.  
"This won't work. Your horn is jagged, mine is curved and we're stuck in here." Terrador concluded.  
"Then I'm afraid we are left with no choice."  
"I concur. Desperate times call for desperate measures."  
"VOLTEER!" The two guardians hollered. "VOLTEER! VOLTEER, IN THE TRAINING HALL!"

After a moment of calling, the Electricity Guardian entered.  
"Yes? What is it? Wh-" Volteer surveyed their situation, and erupted into a fit of hysterics. He crumpled to the floor, unable to contain his laughter. Terrador glared one-eyed, humorless. Ignitus flapped his wings impatiently.  
"Volteer, please spare the cackling. This is becoming extremely uncomfortable!"  
"For the both of us." Terrador growled. Volteer slowly got up, his breathing labored.  
"I apologize, my antics were uncalled for." Though he still wore a smirk across his snout. "Again, I ask your forgiveness. Now, how do we go about resolving this issue?" He rose to his hind legs, analyzing the tangle of scales and horns.  
"If my hypothesis is correct, it would seem that in the middle of a joust-"  
"We know how we got like this!" Ignitus snapped. "The question is: how do we get out?"  
"Alright, alright, I understand this position must be growing intolerable. Now, Ignitus if you could push your head a little over to the left." Volteer placed his claws on the Fire Guardian's head, guiding it out of the tangle.  
Ignitus obeyed and pulled his horn free. Both dragons rubbed their heads lightly with their claws, warding off the ache of the dilemma.  
"Let's agree not to use that move again." Ignitus stated, wincing as he rubbed his cheek.  
"I agree." Terrador grimaced and added. "…Enthusiastically."

The guardians proceeded to lounge about the Pool if Visions: Volteer chattering away to Terrador, Terrador absently staring at the stone floor and Ignitus staring into the pool. Clearing his mind and tuning out the dialogue, Ignitus searched the ripples of the pool. An image surfaced, the Dragon City temple came into view. Dusk had enveloped the landscape and the meeting had evidently ended. Within the courtyard Acerbus had his wing wrapped around Volga, apparently consoling her. Klaudious sat gazing over the city, watching the moles hurriedly repair the desecrated buildings. Old Klaudious hung his head in grief, not unlike Volga. His breathing labored, he laid down to rest. Meanwhile, Infernacus stood before the Elemental Mural. Each elemental power represented by an enormous, circular icon. Within each icon was a painting to depict the elemental powers: Wind, Fire, Electricity, Earth, Ice and Water. Infernacus beheld the Wind icon with visible woe. He walked along the mural, looking at each icon. Upon reaching the Water icon, he turned away angrily, his fiery rage still burning towards Aquarius.

"What shall we do then, Ignitus?" Volteer asked. The image in the pool dissolved, Ignitus' focus shattered by the question. He sighed, distressed by the vision and turned to Volteer. "Come again, Volteer?"  
"Why I was only just asking what your thoughts were. Of course another purple egg will be delivered in the future. Assuming that the purple egg will be incubated in the temple, how will we go about training, instructing and educating the child, hm?" he reiterated.  
"I… I don't know Volteer. We have other hatchlings to teach before then. – Well, not at the moment. But I'm sure that we will have some eggs to guard eventually." Terrador stretched his wings and forelegs, and rotated to lie on his back.  
"It feels so empty in here. There were supposed to be two more guardians appointed. I always figured that Naialette would be the next Water Guardian, she was very skilled."  
"Enlilroac was my bet for the position of Wind Guardian." Ignitus added, also turning to lie and stare at the ceiling. "I know that he wasn't as proficient as Aeros would have liked him to be, but he was a brilliant combatant in the sky- despite not having full power over the Wind."  
Volteer remained upright. "Ah yes, Volga always told me that Wind dragons were formidable opponents, even to the powers of electricity."  
"And not fire dragons?" Ignitus retorted.  
"Fire is daunting, of course. But a brand on the scales is not nearly as powerful as the jarring effect of electricity." Volteer countered.  
"'Brand'? Surely you jest, Volteer. The potential of a spark is greater than that of a zap. Besides, you've never heard of trees or huts being 'electrified to the ground'? No, they burn. Fire poses a greater-"  
"Now wait a moment, you're forgetting efficiency! Fire takes time to do damage, while electricity causes immediate nerve debilitation."  
Terrador spoke up. "No element is greater than another, that is why we have a guardian for each. And while we are on the subject, what is taking our Ice Guardian so long?"

"An excellent point, Terrador. It has been quite a while." Ignitus replied. "Should we go **LOOK FOR** him?"  
"Not necessary, I assure you." Cyril called from the balcony. The other guardians turned to see Cyril stride into the Grotto, looking chipper. Ignitus stood to greet him.  
"Enjoyed your flight, Cyril?"  
"Indeed I did, thank you." The Ice Guardian passed him and sat in front of the pool, next to Volteer. Terrador raised a brow ridge.  
"What's gotten into you?"  
"Ah!" Volteer interjected. "I have a hypothesis as to the origin of Cyril's sudden change in conduct."  
"And what would that be?" Ignitus inquired, growing inquisitive. Cyril shifted uncomfortably.  
"Well it's really quite evident. A long period of privacy, he returns with a lively attitude and hasn't made a single impertinent remark. He is almost humble! I daresay that he was with… " Volteer turned to Cyril with a peeving grin. "…A female." Cyril nostrils flared, threatening to launch ice at the Electricity Guardian.  
"Cyril went to go see a female?" Terrador turned to Ignitus, "OH this had ought to be good!" The three guardians turned to Cyril, who had apparently regained his haughty disposition.  
"Who was it, Cyril?" "C'mon! You'll break at some point, tell us!" "Divulge the gentlewoman's identity!" "Tell your old pal!" "We'll find out eventually!"

Cyril stood impatiently. "Will all of you PLEASE quit the hazing?" The guardians quieted down. "I understand that this is highly unusual of me. But we are at the age when we begin to seek out mates. I've just been doing my searching."  
"Are you always like this after you talk with her?" Ignitus asked.  
"To the best of my knowledge. I'm content when with her."  
"Well then why in the good Dragon Realms haven't you taken her to the counsels and been declared mates yet?" Volteer interrogated.  
"Because things work differently for a noble race such as mine!" Cyril retorted. "She is from a family of high rank, like myself-"  
"Oh! A fancy lady, then." The razz came from the chuckling Earth Guardian. Cyril rolled his eyes and continued.  
"Either way this is going slowly and I don't intend to share anymore with you prying knaves." Ignitus nodded with acceptance and lay down in front of the pool once again. "And we won't pry anymore." Volteer opened his mouth to speak.  
"Isn't that right, Volteer?" Ignitus called out the fellow guardian, who then drooped his head in submission.  
"Thank you." Cyril stretched out on the stone floor; the Celestial moons and concourses of stars filled the sky.

The guardians stayed up a while longer, chatting amiably about their whelp years and latest training sessions, occasionally having to hush Volteer to get a turn. Ignitus spoke up every now and again, but mostly drank in the tranquility that the circumstances provided. Eventually the dragons all slipped into a slumber, all except Ignitus. He stayed awake for a while, stargazing. He savored the breathtaking sights and even the clamorous snores of his comrades. The coming years would undoubtedly bring war and hardship, but for the time being they were four safe dragons. They were four brothers in the temple Grotto.

The Legend of Spyro, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer © Sierra Entertianment

Story (original subplot), Naialette, Enlilroac and the Entosk species belong to me (MissUnashamed) missunashamed. deviantart . com

Infernacus, Acerbus, Volga and Klaudious belong to weirdhyena . deviantart. com

Aeros, Aquarius and the water and wind races of dragons belong to dragoncid . deviantart. com


End file.
